


En tu piel

by NaniMe



Series: Semana Spideytorch 2019 [4]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Art, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: Es un mundo donde las primeras palabras de tu alma gemela están marcadas en tu piel.





	En tu piel

Es un mundo donde las primeras palabras de tu alma gemela están marcadas en tu piel.

Y está tan bien, porque Peter ama estar en Johnny de cierta manera todo el tiempo.

Y Johnny ama sabiendo que ha marcado a Peter para siempre. Quiere marcarlo más y más.

"¡Eso **es** , tú insecto animado!" son las primeras palabras que los unieron.


End file.
